


The winged wolves

by Nym_the_Trans_Nympho



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, But not how you think, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked Up, I made Jon a Himbo, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon has a big dick, Lyanna and Ned Stark or Jon's parents, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, N Plus L Equals J, Ned and Lyanna fuck after Brandon fucked Ashara at the Harrenhall Tourney, Possessive Jon Snow, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Targaryen Restoration, The incest is strong in this one, Underage Sex, Valyria (A Song of Ice and Fire), Warg Jon Snow, not Daenerys friendly, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_the_Trans_Nympho/pseuds/Nym_the_Trans_Nympho
Summary: From the flames, he rises. A phoenix wolf with dragon scales. Jon Snow is transformed. The boy has been killed and the man, big, strong, and dark has been born to take his places per R'hollr's will.And behind every great man is a sister he wants to fuck and impregnate. If she wants it or not.Jon Snow and Sansa Stark shall birth a new age of dragon lords and a world where incest is acceptable throughout Westeros. After all when you combine a man risen from the dead and one who can tame a dragon, who would dare have the balls big enough to oppose him and stand in his way.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark/Ned Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. The Resurection

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, I am not taking it very seriously, I am not making sure everything makes sense. It's a crack, smut fic that I am doing for shits and giggles. You don't like what I wrote then keep it to yourself. No need to be an asshole when I put everything out there in the tags.

His death was a metamorphosis. The flames had been his chrysalis, and upon his resurrection he found himself transformed. His body had grown, he was much taller now, and rather than the lean build he had on his death his body was more powerfully built. His shoulders were broader, chest and arms thicker with muscle. He was a beast of a man now that could go head to head with someone like the Hound in a wrestle.

When Jon was given a looking glass, he found to some relief his face had not changed very much though it seemed sharper, harsher. 

He was Jon Snow but at the same time, he was now someone different, much different. Though he lived again, he did not feel truly alive. He felt empty and there was a darkness in him now that wasn’t there before. A consuming shadow that stole his heart from him and replaced it with a black, pulsing fire that melted at the chain of man's laws that had once grounded him to his previous life. The shames, the guilt, and the regrets that had limited him were all burned to ash.

“What did she do to you, boy?” Davos had said when he saw Jon emerge from the rubble of his pyre. He had asked Melissandre to bring him back, and after days of nothing happening but his body growing colder and stiffer they brought him out to be burned so that he did not come back as one of the Night Kings soldiers. Thorn and his men were there, swords at their backs allowing them this courtesy of being present for Jon's funeral and then they would be 

Then the dragon had come. A green beast. A woman walked out from under its belly. Kinvara, another Red Priestess. She began a haunting chant, that sounded like a song, her voice high and piercing through the knight as she stood at the dragon's breasts, arms raised up to its head, dark eyes alight like heated coals.

The dragon had landed at the foot of Jon’s pyre and breathed flame down on his corpse as Kinvara sang her prayer, her spell to her god.

Men went running back into Castle Black, hoping that not even the dragon could melt the ice of the Wall. No one knew why it was there, not even Melissandra who had stared at it in shock and awe as the beast and her spiritual sister.

Then inside the fire something began to move. It was Jon. He sat upright and stared through the flames into the dragon's eyes which had gone milky white. He remembered that part, seeing his body being licked at by the fire, but not a hair on his body was scorched, his skin did not blister and peel, he was entirely untouched and whole. He realized he was warging into the dragon. It was strange because he had just been in Ghost, the taste of blood on his tongue from a fresh-caught hare. Now he could taste rotten eggs. He wondered when this body jumping would end if he would ever return to his own body again or if he would constantly go from one creature to another for the rest of his soul's existence. He supposed it would not be such an awful way to continue to live.

Jon and the dragon stayed that way until the wood cracked and gave out, charred sticks and ash sticking to his skin. When the last ember died Jon rose. He had returned to his body, his newly transformed body. Steam rose from his soot-covered skin, matted into his chest hair and thighs, specking his face.

“Jon?” he turned his head to look at Davos, who looked frightened and unsure of him.

Naked, he asked for a sword. It was the new Red Priestess, Kinvara that had a blade ready for him, holding it to him like an offering with both hands. He walked in the snow back to Castle Black and cut his way through any brother that stood in his way until he had rounded up every one of the traitors who had killed him. He ordered them to be brought to the gallows to be hung, men listened. It was hard to ignore the demands of a man returned from the dead, they cowered before him, afraid and amazed by his resurrection. He didn’t give them the mercy of a quick hanging, no, he put a barrel under their feet and kicked them out one at a time, then drop only an inch so they did break their necks. He watched them struggle, gasp and turn purple as they choked, body twitch like a fish caught by its tail fin until they, at last, went still.

From behind him a cloak of wool was draped over his shoulders. The woman who had come with the dragon, Kinvara came around then to his front, closing the fabric to cover his nakedness. Her hands lingered on his chest, her burning coal eyes blazing as she looked up to his face as if she knew his every secret. She introduced herself then, confirming that she was another Red Priestess. She had seen Jon in her flames and had been lead to the dragon, Rhaegal, shown that the creature would take her to him. And it had. The poor thing had been locked away by his mother after it’s sibling had murdered an innocent child, meanwhile the guilty dragon hadn’t been caught and left to roam free. It wasn’t fair and once the two imprisoned dragons were let free, they chose to abandon their so-called mother to find their riders. For even a Targaryen could only have one dragon to it at a time. The other two were unbound, free to leave her.

“He is yours now. He came to you, chose you to be his master, his rider. He brought you back by the blessing and divine plan of R’hllor to do save this world, to light the darkness and defeat the evil that is coming,” she cradled his face, staring into his eyes.

“Your life starts anew from here, Jon Snow, and you have a great destiny. But you can not face what is coming alone, a wolf needs it’s pack. And wolf you still are no matter the dragon you shall ride, or the ones you will hatch.” she smiled and stepped back.

“You must seek your sister-bride in the falcon’s nest, bring her to the dragons lair, lay the seeds for the future in her womb, and return North to fight the true war. The only war that matters. The one between the living and the dead.” the dragon gave a roar, flying circles over Castle Black, the scales of its pearl belly glittering.

Jon’s brow furrowed. “Sister-bride?”

Kinvara gave a knowing smile. “The one you’ve desired since you were but a boy, the one whose named you moaned when you first learned how to tug on your cock.”

“Sansa,” Jon breathed, his belly filling with fire.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns about his conception and who his mother is.  
> Heavy dialogue chapter.

He didn’t much care for the name Rhaegal. Kinvara said that he could give the dragon a new name. It was bonded to him and would answer to whatever name Jon chose to give it. He decided on Evergreen. Because of the color and size of the beast.

“I can tell you about your mother,” Kinvara whispered into his ear as they rode on the back of Evergreen through the sky toward the Vale. It didn’t take much brilliance to figure out that the ‘falcon’s nest’ in Kinvara’s little riddle meant the Eyrie.

“Oh, yes, the Lord of Light showed me her too in the flames,” she purred, hands roaming over his torso, groping at his firm, muscled pectorals. Scratching her nails across his firm abdomen.

“She was so beautiful, splayed out for your father, welcoming him warmly between her thighs, holding him tight as he rutted into her, panting against her neck.” she followed the last word with a soft press of her own lips to his neck, just below his ear. He felt nothing, no heat in his belly or stir in his loins, that was completely reserved for when he would have Sansa in his arms.

“Your father loved her deeply, though that night was one neither he or your mother expected to happen. It was a spontaneous, instinctual act of comfort after your father saw his brother Brandon fucking Ashara Dayne against a wall like some common tavern whore.” she sat back, her hands trailing to his ribs now. Resting there, her exploration done for now. “She was the object of his affection, Ashara, I mean. I’m sure he had meant to ask for her hand if things had been different.”

She was telling him everything but the one thing he wanted to know the most.

“Who was she? What was my mother's name?” his voice sounded strange to him, deeper, a rumble that vibrated his chest.

“You might not believe me,” she said teasingly and he looked over his shoulder to see that damned smirk.

“Tell me now, woman!” he demanded and her eyes grew hot and dark. She leaned forward again to whisper the name in his ear.

“Lyanna Stark,” she drew the name out.

He jerked away from her, and Kinvara leaned back to avoid being pushed off over the dragon's side. “You're lying!” Evergreen gave a shake under him, responding to his emotions. He patted the beast to calm him down. The beast gave a rumble as it settled back down.

“You think you, Jaime Lannister are the only men outside the Targaryen’s who like to fuck their sisters, are least think about it?” she chuckled. “Your father, Ned Stark, I told you he loved your mother deeply. And he did, he adored his little sister. When he found Ashara and Brandon, he went to her for comfort, to understand why Brandon would do something so cruel to him.”

“Lyanna and Brandon both had the wolf blood, and were so alike that Ned thought she might have an explanation.” she breathed against the back of his neck, clinging to him once more, arms tightly holding onto him. “Lyanna’s blood was already hot when your father came to her. Rhaegar Targaryen had shown an interest in her, when he discovered that she was the mystery knight at the tourney. He compared her to Visenya Targaryen, put his hand in her trousers, and fingered her cunt as he kissed her breathless as she fought against him, scratched at his chest, pushed and kicked. He was married, it was wrong.”

She could feel the swell of her breasts against his shoulder blades. “he forced himself on her, just like everyone said.”

She hummed. “To an extent. He told her how she deserved better than his cousin, Robert, and that he could break her betrothal if she wanted. That he could steal her away and send her on a ship to Essos, have her trained properly and that when he was king he would call her back and make her a knight. The first woman knight.”

“Prince Rhaegar raped your your mother but she was left wanting. In need of release and when your father came, her sweet brother, asking for comfort she found her chance to get it. She kissed him and he kissed her back and he fucked her while the dragon's seed was still inside of her. But rest assured, you are Ned Stark’s son, not Rhaegar’s.”

“Of course, Rhaegar had no idea what your mother and father had done when he took her. That the babe in her belly wasn’t from the dragon's seed but the wolf’s,” he felt her smile against the back of his skull. 

“If I am such a wolf, how can I hatch dragons? For what purpose must I take Sansa to the ruins of Old Valyria?” He asked her. For where else could be the lair of dragons?

“When Brandon the Builder was laying the first stones of your ancestral home, the Valyrian’s were still just humble shepherds,” she said. “They weren’t born to magic. The dragons didn’t sense anything special about them. Those sheepherders stumbled upon dragons by chance in the Fourteen flames and learned magic from banished sorcerers from Asshai to tame the dragons.”

Jon didn’t know that. 

“They weren’t special, it was magic that gave them power over dragons. And there are so many forms of magic,” she said in a wistful, dreamy tone. “Some magic is blessed to you by the gods. Other magic must be learned. Some take it violently and make it their own. But once you have it, it becomes a part of you. It can even become hereditary over time when practiced over and over,”

“The Valyrian’s wanted everyone to believe that they were the superior race. But they would have been nothing without the teachings of the sorceress of Asshai. They would have lived the rest of their existence as farmers and shepherds, like the simple humble Lazhareen that the mother of dragons slaughtered and enslaved to sell so she could buy ships to take that ugly throne.”

He could hear the sneer in her voice. “I chose ignorance. I thought she was the one, but it was clear when she abandoned the people of Meereen that she is not what this world needs. That she can’t do what you can.” she sighed and rested against his back.

“Even with that darkness now in your heart, you care, truly and sincerely. You act not for your own gain, but because you know it is simply the right thing to do. You made sure before we left that the Free Folk would be safe, you enlisted them into the Night Watch, you allowed them to settle into Moles Town. You brought them south of the wall to save them, fought for them.” she made it sound like he was a knight in a song. It made him yearn for Sansa. Would she feel the same way? Even if she knew about the terrible things he had done. The lies he told, the people he killed?

“The Lord of Light sent Evergreen and I to you. It was a test to see if the dragon would choose you and he did. You who has not a drop of Valyrian blood. Daenerys Targaryen isn’t special.” she gave a smug little hum. “Where she hatched three dragons, you will hatch hundreds.”

“But the dragons will not be your only children, no, R’hllor has made it clear to me he shall bless you and Sansa with a large and happy brood. In Old Valyria they will be born, and there they will be chosen by their own dragons, as will Sansa.”

“Why does it have to be in Valyria, why can’t I just take Sansa and go home. To Winterfell? With Evergreen it would be easy to reclaim.” he said. He could already picture it, the blood, the screams, the satisfaction of burning the traitors from his childhood home.

“Because there are no dragons in need of waking at Winterfell, no eggs to be found and hatched. The magic of the Children of the Forest and the Old Gods is not the magic we need right now. Only in Old Valyria will you find what must be found.” she explained. Another riddle. He rolled his eyes.  
All he wanted, all he needed was Sansa.

It wouldn’t be long now. Soon he would have her, take her and make her his as he had dreamed of a thousand times growing up in Winterfell, watching her from afar, imagining her eyes, her mouth, the swell of her growing tits each time he fisted his cock. He wanted to sup on her cunt, to hear her cry out his name as he used to do into his pillow so no one would hear. 

After so many years of dreaming and pining, Sansa would finally be his. All of his degenerate, perverted boyhood fantasies about his sweet, perfect, proper sister would be a reality. Her cunt would wet his cock, she would scream his name as he worshiped her body from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. He would have her on his knees, his cock down her throat, watch her cry in pleasure and humiliation. He would take her from behind as wolves did, would fill her until her belly swelled with their child over and over. They would share in delicious depravity and he would teach her by force if necessary. Sansa was his, she was born for him, belonged to him and he to her. If he believed in any of things that Kinvara had said, that would be it. He and Sansa. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kinvara is thirsty for Jon but she knows full well she's not gonna get the D. That's all for Sansa. It's more like eye fucking and feeling up a beautiful statue, appreciating it but knowing she can't do anything with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually posted the first chapter of this disaster. I am cackling.  
> Also, someone wrote a bestiality fic of Dany/Drogo, I am allowed my crazy, nonsense, incest kink fic.


End file.
